100 Zutara Drabbles
by zutara luver
Summary: zutara drabbles based off 100 keywords challenge on rated for innuendos and euphemisms used in a humorous fashion
1. Cold or Warm

I looked out over the frozen tundra. Everything here was so cold, it was a wonder anything could survive. But I guess that only proves why I love her so much: she's strong, determined, and really knows how to "warm" someone up… no innuendos intended.

"What are you doing Zuko?" Katara walked up to me, brilliant blue eyes flashing.

"Just remembering why I love you so." I answered honestly; you just read the reasons didn't you? _Didn't you_?

"What, this isn't enough?" she gestured towards her body. I stifled a smile, soon giggles (yes, I know, _so_ manly) as she realized what she had just said. "Shut up." She shoved me a bit blushing.

My smile broke through as she fell into my arms.

"You need to smile more often Zuko."

"I get that a lot. What I don't get is how you can stand it being so cold!" She playfully shoved me away again.

"You just have to know how to warm someone up." She blushed again at the euphemism. "Shut up!"

* * *

this is my first drabble of another series of drabbles based off a 100 word challenge (there are 100 different words to base something off of) on this one i_ became _zuko, so it should seem he is directly talking to you.

93 of people who read this will not review, let's not make it 94 shall we?

on an unrelated note, 57 of authors trying to get people to review will use percentages. 36 of people will actually read the autho's note, and 86 of all statistics are made up on the spot.

disclaimer: zuko and katara are not mine, and belong to Mike and Brian of the Nickelodian Studios which in turn belongs to Viacom. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes and am not making money off of this piece of literature.


	2. Shine

Zuko, now known as Fire Lord Zuko, had thrown a party as part of his crowning. His uncle Iroh had said it was a good chance to meet the ladies. Zuko did it so it would show unity of the nations… and sort of for the girls.

And there were plenty of them there. It was a sea of cleavage, figuratively and literally.

But she shone. A simple, light blue dress came just below her collarbone. She needed not a lot of makeup, a few bracelets here and there, but either way, she was the sun shining through the clouds.

Zuko sought her out. "Hello."

"Hello your highness." She answered curtly, seeming not very interested in the Fire Lord.

"What is your name?"

"You do not know?" And she walked away.

"Goodbye Katara." She turned back to him.

How did he know?

_She's always looked good with her mother's necklace._

She shone. She's shining. And she shines.

That is why Zuko loves her.

* * *

this is the second one. i absolutely hate. it's sooooooo cheezy! yucky yuck. gah! stupid plot bunnies and their ablity to make a possible great drabble horrible. bleh bleh bleh!! gah! i'll prolly delete this one and make a new one later. cuz i'm a procrasitnater that's why!

btw, i'm going in order. this is number 2, the other one was number 1.

zuko and katara belong to mike and brian of nickelodian, which in turn belongs to viacom. they do not belong to me and i am making no profit of this drabble nor anyother drabble from here on.

REVIEW!!! i wanna know ur input! tell me how bad it is in a way that i can improve! don't make me sick hungry sokka on you!

sokka: i'm hungry!

me: SEEEE!?!??!

sokka: review, then i get fed! and you don't die!


	3. Apples

"Gran-Gran, how did you deal with… growing up?"

"Well, I grew up in times of war just like you Katara, so I can't say that our lives were all that different, save the fact that you actually saw the Fire Lord, and th-"

"No, Gran-Gran, _growing up_."

"Oh, oh, _oh_. Well, the fact that my chest blossomed from walnuts to apples didn't help at all…"

"Gran-Gran, never mind."

* * *

do not look at me like that. the walnuts to apples thing actually came from a horribly boring book called Cathering Called Birdy. Catherine didn't want to get married, so she asked her brother if she would be able to hide in a monestary, but he said that she would have been able to last year, before the walnuts on her chest had become apples 0e. i don't recomend it. and the oh... oh... _oh_ came from something my mother and i do all the time. it's like oh, like you don't really care, then oh, like it's bad, then _oh_ like you finally get it XuX 

Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Aang belongs to Mike and Brian of Nick studios which in turn belongs to Viacom. I am not making any money off of this drabble and is used for entertainment purposes only... though I will admit it is not very entertaining.

sorry i haven't updated in a while. you know what i've realized? most of these are like... perverted. they have horrible innuendos and euphamisms... it burns my eyes. does it burn yours? of course it does.

review and there's a possibility that horrible drabbles like this one won't stop popping up. that and gran-gran won't have to help iroh with the "talk".

another thing i just realized, katara, sokka, and zuko must have had an incredibly _sucky_ childhood (meaning the "talk). Iroh told zuko shudders and gran-gran told katara and sokka... EEEWW!! gah, horrible mental images and convorsations going through my head!!

Sokka: what about the hair growing on my-

Katara: DON'T SAY IT!!!

shudders haha. another uber huge A/N fun.


	4. Eternity

"Zuko, think about this, think about what we'll do to the other people! For once Zuko _think this through!_" Katara felt the sting of tears behind azure eyes.

"I have. I will become Fire Lord, marrying you would show peace between the nations-"

"Enough politics! Aang… I couldn't break his heart." Katara turned away from him, and she instantly felt the wall to his heart closing up.

"You love the Avatar."

"No, I don't, but I do, ugh! He's a little brother! I love him, maybe not in the way he loves me, but I couldn't break his heart!"

"Katara, Just this once do you think you could think about yourself for once? What you truly want?"

Katara could hear the hope and plead in his voice. He was hanging so desperately on the thread that she returned his feelings, and she did, she just wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. She wouldn't let her own family disown her because of a mistake.

Zuko read her thoughts "So be it. I can understand why you would care about them more that me. Heh, I sound so selfish."

"Zuko, I'm so sorry,"

He laughed again, hysteria lining the forced tone, "It's all right. It's not like the only love I've ever had came from a mother who I thought was dead since I was 10, and an uncle you treated me like a son because he had lost his." The sarcasm dripping in his words was like a toxin in the air. "I know who you will chose, and I know why, and I _know_ that I probably end up unhappy." He smiled sardonically.

_I never turn my back on the people who need me._ The words rang in her ear. _You're just a big hypocrite!_ Even her own mind was against her.

"No Zuko. It won't work out, I can almost guarantee that, but that doesn't mean I won't try to spend eternity with you."

He looked at her, hope filling his eyes. He could see the pain. She would have to tell her family, and he would have to be present. It was going to be hard, but, "I thought I would never be able to return those sentiments."

He swooped Katara down into his arms, forming a "Waltzing Dip". "Baby, you're my forever girl." Katara giggled, fireworks going off in her head as the two kissed.

* * *

"Shu! Shu where are you?!" Oma moved the mountain. Searching high and low. She felt a sharp pain in her heart, a pain that meant only one thing: her beloved Shu was dead. A single tear dropped from Oma's cheek, a sad smile gracing her lips. "We still have eternity. All of eternity…"

* * *

gah! such cheezy ness! and the only reason I put that line in there iz cuz... i really like that line... and it seems something the new dorky zuko would say XDDDD

tahdah. here is your obligatory (sp?) oma shu, zuko katara forbidden yin yan love thing. sigh this drabble was just begging for it. i need to add some aangst... XDD bad pun alert. i'm thinking character death later on.

you guys are lucky. i actually wrote something this thing started out as, She was his eternity, and he hers. oh dear gawd. yes, i looked it up. the "Waltzing Dip" is a real move. i pondered whether or not aang should be in the background saying "that was my line". oh well dude. katara would have thought you were a total nerd for saying it. zuko's just a dork. there's nothing wrong with nerds, cuz i am one.

Avatar: The Last Airbender/ The Legend of Aang belongs to Mike and Brian of Nick studios, which in turn belongs to Viacom. I am not making money off of this drabble, and is used for entertainment purposes only.

i think this is the first drabble without somethign perverted. w00t that's a step up! this is still really cheezy. they should have cheezy as one of the challenges. i would get that one hands down. personally, i think the omashu thing killed it. i'm not saying it was good to begin with but eeehh... oh welzz. i think i need to work on longer drabbles. cuz right now, the A/N's are longer than them. maybe i'll try a string of drabbles all related to one challenge... to make it more in depth...

review, the A/Ns'll get shorter, Sokka will get smexier and be able to perfect his smexy hair flip, and if you don't, zuko loses his smexy ness to sparky sparky boom man. ee WE CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN!!!


	5. Sheets

"And remember Zuko, to always wash the sheets."

"Un…cle… AGH!"

"Zuko?"

"Sir, I think he died from… blood loss."

* * *

the last person talking was random servent number one.

iroh was giving him "the talk"

Avatar don't belong to me

i'm begin lazy, no long a/n today... and the a/n is still longer than the drabble. scary.

review. then maybe i won't be so lazy hah!


	6. Fluffy

"Aang, can I talk to you?"

It was the third day at the Eastern Air Temple. The rest of the little posse (mostly consisting of Haru, Teo, and The Duke) was mostly off gallivanting around the temple, possibly breaking priceless antiques. Toph had made Zuko her… well, in layman's terms, her bitch, and Sokka was attempting to find food. That left Aang and Katara time to talk about something that probably should have been brought up sooner.

"Sure Katara, what is it?"

"Well, heh, you kind of…" A crimson blush was apparent on Katara's tanned cheeks, and Aang blushed too, knowing where this was headed.

"Yeah, about that…" He sighed, looking forlornly off of the cliff edge, "I really like you Katara, a lot…" he laughed nervously.

Katara's eyes were sad, deep pools of azure showing something Aang didn't want to see. "Aang, I don't think our relationship would work out."

"What?!"

"It's too… fluffy."

"Fluffy? You think our relationship is FLUFFY?!" The edges of his arrows were glowing slightly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Appa's fur is fluffy! What makes our relationship fluffy?!"

"You're too safe. I need someone who I know will protect me."

"I'm protecting the entire world! I may never come back from facing the most powerful man, politically and physically, on this Earth, and you think the relationship we have is _fluffy and safe?!_"

"That's another thing, I don't think we have a relationship."

His arrows glowed brighter.

"Aang, you are a little brother. I have been told more than once that I am a mother, a protector. That's all I'll ever be able to see myself as with you. I need someone who truly knows what it's like to have nothing. Someone that I can help, and someone who can help me. You would make me happy Aang, you would, but, I could not put myself through that."

"My entire race is wiped out!"

"But you had a full 12 years."

"You're talking about Zuko."

Katara looked away. Tears were spilling over the bald boy's face, anguish and hurt apparent in his eyes.

"The guru said I'd have to give someone up in order to unlock the seventh chakra. Guess that won't be a problem." He spat the words, piercing Katara's heart. He opened his glider and flew off.

"Aang, I'm so sorry…" Strong arms wrapped around Katara's waist, large, but gentle hands wiping away the tears.

"I told you to let him down easy."

"Zuko, you know as well as I do-" She was getting worked up again, a new flow of tears falling down her cheeks, her voice rising in volume and pitch.

"Shhhh. It's alright. I understand. We can talk about it later." He walked her to her room.

"Hey, I'm not fluffy am I?"

The look he got was enough to send him all the way back to the Fire Nation.

* * *

this one was hard. i decided to bring up one argument with katara's fetish for bad boys. GAH! I CAN'T GET SOKKA IN HERE ANYWHERE!!! i really need to get him in, but this one, was not necissarily meant to be all happy and sarkastic which is exactly what sokka is, so yeah no.

i hate the ending. it ended way to commical for the body of the text. oh well. i suck at endings. i take requests! shoot!

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender/ The Ledgend of Aang belongs to Mike and Brian of Nick, which in turn belongs to Viacom. I am in no way making money off of this drabble and is intended for entertainment purposes only.

don't hurt me with the fluffy thing. i almost went back to sheets e0 reviewing makes an authoress happy! and makes the literature less perverted:D


	7. Blank 1

"Hey, Hot-Head, why do you always look at my sister with a blank stare?"

"The same reason you look up at the moon with a blank stare."

* * *

this is one of five.

i got bored so sue me.

Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Aang belongs to Mike and Brian of Nick which in turn belongs to Viacom. I am not making any money off of this drabble and is used for entertainment purposes only.

haha. i finally got sokka in. it sux egg noodles... but that's beside the point...

long a/n!

review! then maybe we'll have some drabbles that are good!


	8. Blank 2

"My brother told me why you stare at me…"

"Yeah, the same reason he stares at the moon… Why does he do that anyway?"

"… Never mind."

* * *

zuko's bein stupid.

part 2 of 5!

Avatar: The Last Airbender/ The Legend of Aang belongs to Mike and Brian of Nick which in turn belongs to Viacom. I am not making any money off of this drabble and is used for entertainment purposes only.

something tells me Zuko will never learn what that means.

review! maybe then we'll have more smexy angsty zuko instead of... this.


	9. Blank 3

"Hey Zuko, there seems to be a misunderstanding…"

"On what means?"

"Well, Sokka looks up to the moon because this princess at the North Pole helped us and she kinda of fell for Sokka and he for her… and well…"

"I don't follow."

"Good spirits Zuko you are thick."

"What'd I say?"

* * *

this may be horrible, but i'm still having fun.

i miss angsty zuko, he would have gotten the connection. we'll see what this leads to, maybe he'll figure it out.

Avatar: The Last Airbender/ The Legend of Aang belongs to Mike and Brian of Nick which in turn belongs to Viacom. I am in no way making money off of these drabbles and is for entertainment purposes only.

I need more sokka and toph. they are lacking too much in these... even though it's mainly zutara... i should do taang just because... or tokka, though i don't really care for it... MAYBE SOME SOKZULA!! that'd be fun...

review and maybe zuko will stop acting like a dork and zutara will happen... though i suppose katara has to stop being a bitch...


	10. Blank 4

"Okay Zuko, I'm going to spell this out for you: my brother thinks you like me."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I see nothing wrong with that."

"Zuko… do you like me?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Like me like me?"

"That depends on the reciprocated feelings."

* * *

... he might be catching on... maybe. 

one more to go... unless you want me to continue, which i'm pretty sure you don't. oh wellzzz..

zuko's acting like a prude. "that depends on the reciprocated feelings." bleh! die evil prude zuko and just smex katara up! gawd!

Avatar: The Last Airbender/ The Legend of Aang belongs to Mike and Brian of Nick which in turn belongs to Viacom. I am in no way making money off of this drabble and am using it for entertainment purposes only.

haha. this one was a bit longer. that's a step up!


	11. Blank 5

"Alright Zuko, I like you."

"Finally!"

"Shut up Toph!"

* * *

a teensy bit of toph, just a bit... one word... sigh i really gotta work on that.

this was... really bad. it needs to die but i'm too lazy to kill it... oh wellz.

Avatar: The Last Airbender/ The Legend of Aang belongs to Mike and Brian of Nick which in turn belongs to Viacom. This drabble is for entertainment purposes only and I am in no way making money off of it.

did anyone notice that i changed the wording of the disclaimer? no? oh well, no one reads these anyway.


End file.
